Hells Manspawn
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: Well the world went down the toilet and everyone is dead or ran away. So what's an average joe to do? Be a hero, nope. Be a cool bandit leader, nope. Oh he's going to do drugs and make some weird an sexual choices. Follow our guy as he just has fun when he can in his own weird way. Rated MA one shot for now if people like will make into full story. HumanXImp
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok dudes this is a long one shot that I had half written about two years about when I had played the reboot of DOOM thanks to a friend in high school. And damn was it good and I have high hopes for the sequel when it comes out. But for now I hope everyone has fun reading about this random guys problem as he faces his own kind of hell on earth.**

**Unknown POV**

I gulp cause man did this suck. Hell was supposed to be where you went when you died. Not come to you while you're still alive. But me and like trillions of other every day people of earth. And the colonies in our solar system are now suffering. Cause of the fucked up shit an energy company pulled.

Sure the energy did help the resource problem. But that's another can of shit that just needed to be dealt with too. And you must be wonder who I am. Well I'm a guy who like every other unlucky person is running or hiding to stay alive.

The space marines and private militias are holding but fuck are they losing a lot of people. I'm however hiding in a trashcan cause the dumpster next to me is already full. Mostly with dead bodies then old trash. I gulp hearing the possession mist racing by again. Probably someone else unlucky in finding a place to hid or running from a demon making it speed off to them.

Slowly lifting the lid I look from one side to the other to softly climb out. I need to raid this drug store then crawl back into the smashed freeway tunnel I've been hiding in. Can't have too many drugs and yet I need my fix to keep my head in all this shit.

I stop mid raid as I hear gunshots close by. Looking around I see a bathroom and squeeze into the cabin under the sink. Listing a woman says, "Find the insulin fast that swarm of possessed will have signaled someone for help".

Fuck really a swarm is the last thing I need. Best beat it after these idiots realize I took all the locked up drugs. A guy shouts, "All the drugs are gone. Phil you said this place was stocked the fucking locks smashed."

Hearing the moans along with two different gunshots I gulp hoping they'd run off with any possessed they attracted. But fuck my luck again cause the woman screams that a fucking Hell knight is here.

Hearing the shooting move to the front of the store. I crawl out and smash the bathroom window. And worse yet one of the unknown crew sees me and shouts for the others.

But like hell am I fucking staying cause I run through the bug bumps to loss them. The bumps once held a bunch of infected bees that were the size of a dudes head. Stinging and swarming anyone they caught. Good thing a guy with a big ass flamer killed them all.

Looking over my shoulder I see a dude as big as a fucking Linebacker coming after me. I shout "Leave me alone I found these drugs first." The guy answers, "We have people who need them more druggy". However before I could throw a bunch of firecracker into his face I fall to my face as something huge lands next to me. Causing me to stumble for a moment against a smashed car.

Slowly looking over I see a somewhat bleeding Hell knight looking at me. It growls as I frantically try to crawl away. But seeing it reach for me I throw the fireworks bundle into its domed face. It screams and the Linebacker drops it with a sawed-off to the face. Looking up the Linebacker's crew soon comes too and from the looks of it at least the two guys and the lady I heard are missing.

The Backer says, "Hand over the bag and we might let you come with us." I say "Dude you think I'm stupid. The last government crew that told me that still beat me up and left me for that fucking mist to snatch up. You want this bag you can take it if you got the balls. Cause now I carry the best insurance around."

Pulling the pipe bomb from my pocket I lock my thumb at the trig. The other guy shouts at me to not fuck around. I say "I'm a druggy remember last thing I want is to be sober and in pain. So fuck off the world is hell cause of your bosses. No way am I going to listen to any of you."

The Backer lowers his weapon to ask "Has humanity really become so lost after what that fucking fool did?"

I say "Everyone's a little crazy guy just some of us were already crazy. Others the sane ones they can't handle this shit. Me I've been kicked out of college cause I had too many drugs during a testing trail for the Corp. Then labeled not sane for fieldwork cause they asked me to take all those drugs. So yea the old world and this one isn't so different to me. I just can crawl and run away from it all better".

The Backer tells me to go while his crew argues he just stares at me. Like he's trying to be deep and shit cause he now realizes how fucked the world is. But as I get up I stop seeing another turn of bad luck. Cause the hulking red fuck of a Hell baron is looking right at us.

As I slowly take a step back in a blink the baron disappears.

Only for someone to scream as I turn to see the fucking Linebackers pal with half his chest and his left arm ripped off. Every time I blink the red fuck is killing someone else. They can't move that fast normally can they?

Crawling under a car I gulp as a leg lands next to me but not the rest of the person. In a flash the car is turned over and the baron is standing over me. I panic, as I never got my last fix as it raises its arm a shot rings out. The hole it makes tears into its face. Taking a chunk of its already thin cheek off. But two more shots ring out one hitting its shoulder the other hitting its chest. Where a somewhat glowing stone is attaches to it. Another shot hits the stone causing it to burst.

And as it does some green shit that burns like a million hot peppers falls onto me. Choking at the pain I black out clenching my chest. I don't know how to describe my dream cause all I see is a bunch of demon words. Some weird ass places that are covered in blood. And some demons fighting each other.

Opening my eyes I'm just staring into the maroon black sky. Cursing its night but with some luck that I'm still alive. And still in the same spot that baron found me. Sitting up I see the bag of drugs still with me and covered in blood. Looking around I see nothing until I bolt for my hiding spot.

Reaching the entrance I crawl into the pipe and push the grate back as I pass it. Rigging the doorbell, which is a set of military grade c4 I crawl more. Getting to the end I jog a little to gentle lift a car door to then put it back. Resetting my other trap I close the closet door to my small janitors house.

Yeah one room with two shelves, a toilet, and a small stack of sleeping bags. Going over the drugs I found I start to use my medical and drug know how to make my special drug. I call it Eve cause well its blue and well I had to name it after my moms favorite video game item. Taking the finished product vial I place it into the pneumatic needle gun.

And right into my arm it goes. I sigh feeling my headache finally dull. After the drug trails some special docs told me I'd be facing a life full of these headaches. Saying fuck that I made Eve off my own medical knowledge. The mixing ingredient was just a little bit of sugar and well blue sugar has been the best additive seeing as regular sugar is growing rare. Plus a few other common but important drugs like insulin.

Taking off my fucked up clothes I see my chest has a nasty burn from whatever that green shit was. It's a good thing my Eve also has first aid as a nice side affect.

Changing into another set of clothes I drift off to some Al Green. Waking up I look at my to do list. Which is a map I stole from a safe room months ago. Fuck it only took ten short months for the world to get fucked raw up the ass and left with no sorry or see you later. Cause hell is still cuddling behind it in bed waiting for round two.

Sighing I sit up from my sleeping bag bed to hear rumbling over my head. No doubt someone is trying to cross the bloodstream to get to the navy base. But it's stupid even I won't go there cause of how many demons spawn there to kill those guys once they started to attack the city.

Cracking my back I hear several explosions then some short screams. Shrugging that it'll be another day I get up to find some items to salvage. Some people steal the forgotten armor or weapons. Me I steal the stuff that will actually fit me to stay alive. Besides drugs its pretty much like clothes and stuff to make bombs out of.

Scratching my head I also make a note to find some shampoo. Head flacks can be a real bitch when they pile up. Crawling back out of my tunnel hole I squat and slowly make my way to the high school campus. A ship evacuation was to happen here but some Imps and Hell knights swarmed the place.

I'm not going anywhere but the schools small shop and science lab. Both are three building apart from the main school body. And with luck I'll have a lot of places to crawl and hide in if needed.

Crawling under the bent gate fence I see a few possessed walking around. Some say carrying a gun is smart. No smart scavengers carry crossbows. Well my sad crossbow can only shot one bolt at a time. And well I can make more bolts easier then a guns ammo. But I rather not waste my limit supply.

Seeing two possesses alone I kill them with two bolts each. Sure a strong guy would rushed them and stomp their heads. Me I ain't strong I'm average just a normal guy who doesn't want to pick a fight and die.

Taking back my bolts I make it to the school store. And lucky they didn't move everything. A few packs of chips and juice cans. As well as fruits in sealed cans a nice treat for me later. Tapping the cans so they don't rattle in my bag I move to the science lab.

But just my luck the connecting hall is smashed. And if I go around outside I know I'll be seen. Gulping no doubt I have to go into the basement. Well with a small bit of luck maybe only a few possessed are down there. Finding the smashed door I slowly head down. Damn it's slightly hotter in the basement then outside for some reason.

Getting into the basement most of the entrances are covered in blood or what use to be people. Sighing I look around more until I find a nice vent grate to open. Pulling it open and placing it back behind me as I crawl forward. However I hear harsh breathing and mild to animal like screams.

No doubt an Imp or two are down here now. But no turning back I ready a pipe bomb as I get to the next grate. I stop to look through the grates opening carefully. I tilt my head to think 'So this is how they reproduce.'

On the other side of the grate is a Hell knight who is shaft deep in an Imp. With another Imp close by squatting with its legs as far apart as they can go over a nest of blood and bone.

I wonder how they had kids or were they just made by the weird ass energy in hell. Turns out they need to fuck like everyone else. The knight huffs as it drops a load into the Imp it's holding with one hand. The Imp at the nest screams as blue goo leaves its ass to push an egg out of it. Looking closer with my little spyglass I see that the knight is fucking the other Imp in the ass.

Guess Imps are the fuck toys for the bigger ones. The knight lets the Imp he's holding drop to the floor with no care. He even shakes his shaft a little to make the loose spurts of his black cum fall onto the Imp. Who shows that it hates both the display of power difference and the fact that it was dropped like it was. The Imp groans to show its somewhat deformed stomach.

It then crawls to the first one as it finishes pushing out two more eggs. But before it can relax the second Imp pushes it from the nest. The two Imps growl and huff odd words at each other.

While the knight not giving a fuck wonders off as it shaft slowly recedes into its pelvis. I think 'Brutes really they just fuck and pushed each other around. No wonder they're always pissed someone needs to teach then about cuddling and lovers care.'

The second Imp gets to pushing, while the first Imp crawls up through a hole in the wall. I think 'I'll wait for baby pusher two to finish. Then go for the stairs to the lab. Hopefully avoiding that knight too'. But to my horror explosions and gunfire start. Shaking my head I ease back from the grate but watch as best I can.

Hearing the death screams of someone along with the knights another explosion goes off. The second Imp stops pushing to throw fireballs. But a burst of rifle fire kills it after three bursts. Along with a grenade of good measure from whoever it is.

Seeing a lone red armored officer I know they're here to get some important shit. But they don't see the first Imp hanging from the hole. It drops to dash at them. Ripping the gun from his hand the two struggles. The Imp is pissed clashing and biting that reveals the lady officers face as she pulls a pistol to hit its face. She misses and the Imp slaps away her weapon to leap off her.

The two fight hand to hand for a moment before she kicks the Imp in the face. But as the Imp staggers they both throw something at the other.

She throws a flash grenade no doubt to give her a chance to turn and run. But the Imp throwing a fast and powerful fireball taking half her head off. Fuck I can smell the burning skin from here.

As the scene ends both are on the ground. The Imp still alive on its stomach its ass facing me. While the officer is dead. Nodding at my chance I crawl out to jog to the officer first. Picking her of any explosives or rations I turn to the Imp. I honestly can't stop staring at the Imps ass right now. Its smooth rounded ass slightly waving from one side to the other as it breathes is something. And well I've been without a fuck buddy for over a year now.

And yes sure this is a hell monster here but fuck you! That puckered hole between those soft looking cheeks is calling me. Plus the fucking thing is laying ass up right in front of me. And sure it's hard exhaling and slight movement makes me jump back. But when it stops and drops forward again. I witness its juicy slabs of rump juggle and bounce with my eye following every ripple.

Getting close I put down my backpack and spread the Imps cheek. Using my thumb I find that it's still lubed with its blue goo from birth. Opening my pants I free my cock in the moist dry air. To then push my tip to the hell spawns puckered starfish. Using my fingers I spread its asshole to let the blue goo leak more. Angling my cock so that the goo lubes me up good.

With that done I take a good two handfuls of ass and thrust forward. I don't know if its cause it just gave birth. The fact that it's currently in lower state of awareness. Or if its just use to getting fucked all day. But the Imps ass isn't resisting at all. Save for the odd huff or growl with it still being dazed. And yes I want to fuck it long and good. But I have to finish fast before it wakes up.

Still seeing and feeling my cock entering the demon fuck toys ass. And bottoming out with each thrust as the Imps flexible assholes takes my cock. An every time I pull back its tugs along my length. To then suck my base every time I bottom out. Damn does this feel really fucking good. The Imps mildly warm ass adds a little spice to make me sweat every time my balls touch its bare crotch. I even feel my balls sweat a little no doubt liking the old workout.

Moving my hands a little I smirk seeing its ass ripple when I let it bounce off my waist as I fuck it. Pulling out really slowly the Imps growls like a long hiss as my cock slowly leaves it ass. My somewhat warm cock being cooled by the air in the room. The Imps asshole sucking on my length trying to keep me from leaving. The odd relaxed muscle reaction of its ass sending a shiver up my back from feeling it.

Seeing as I'm already in bed with the demon might as well wrap the blanket around us now. I grunt as I really begin to piston my hips into the little fuck toy. Wildly thrusting back and forth into its hell-elicious ass my balls really start to slap against its cockless groin. Sure I fucked a few hot pieces of ass before. One girl had a nice pair that she wanted me to squeeze the whole time we fucked. Then this trap loved it when I spanked him as we fucked.

But this Imps ass somehow felt a notch better then both. Holding its waist with one hand I squeeze its ass meat with my other. Digging my fingers into the hard looking but really soft slice of twin cheek meat. I'm finally venting my stress without my hands help. This Imps lubed up ass giving way for me to fuck it even harder.

My ego spiked hearing its throaty growl of approval making me test my luck just once in our fucking. I spank it yes I just gave the Imp I'm drilling a slap to its soft and inviting ass. I should say welcoming cause my cock has already made this Imps ass its second home.

I smirk to ask, "You like that huh you birthing fucking toy?" I slap it again a little harder to taunt it by saying "No doubt from how you're squeezing my cock you must have been bred to like and live with a cock always being in your ass." With that I slap it again and again until a brown handprint is left on its ass.

Huffing at my rising orgasm I say "I bet this is turning your on just as much as it is for me. Cause without a dick all you can do is take it hard and raw like a good fuck toy." Winding back my hand I bring it down hard across its ass. The Imps ass echoing as they clap against each other as the empty birth room. The air vibrates slightly from my mighty spank as will as showing the Imps ass jiggle for several long seconds.

But fuck me it seems my ego lusting spank turned on me. Cause the Imps head shoots up to turn at me. Its growing eyes looking over its shoulder at me as its mouth drops out slightly no doubt from seeing me. Gulping my hand eases to my crossbow in the hopes that I can at least shot it before it throws a fireball at me.

But it doesn't happen instead the Imp just stares not anger or hateful really just blankly staring. Its eyes slowly widen, as it seems to look down as to why I'm behind it. Slowly its long tongue leaves its mouth to run across its teeth as it releases an odd growl like purr. I then point at our connection for the Imp to nod slowly at me. Tilting my head a little to see the Imp roll its ass in a circle with half my meat in it. I think 'Fuck it might as well finish.'

Grabbing its hips I send my dick back into the Imps ass with a solid waist to ass clap. The Imps gives a half howl half yelp of surprise at feeling my cock ram into its warm ass. Now awake the Imp clamps down on my cock. Intentionally squeezing its ass and flexing its inner muscles to caress my shaft like I'm an old fuck buddy.

Fuck its ass is like a slippery warm glove that fits no matter how many times you take if off. I start to roll my thrusts making sure that my cock scraps against its walls every time I slam its ass. The Imp growls to visibly shudder and begins to match my thrusts.

Throwing back its ass while screaming upward. To my shock a splash of its blue goo burps out of its ass. The Imp shudders stopping in its back thrusts to hiss with pleasure. I think 'So it can orgasm this blue stuff it's not only birth lube. Its how they orgasm too.'

As the Imp continues to slam its ass to meet me its over shots a thrust back. Cause me to stumble back and pops my cock right out of its ass. Groaning from the unceremonious separation the Imp looks back at me. Shaking its ass in an inviting manner as both asking why I left and calling me back for more.

Shrugging I fully mount the demon fucker placing my hands on its shoulders. As I go balls deep into its ass in one thrust. My balls once more slapped its shaft less groin as we become a moaning mess. I gulp for a second seeing its claws dig into the cement floor worried about turning it around to face me. But my thoughts go back to fucking as it gives my cock a tug and squeeze to increase the speed of our fucking.

Wet slaps can be heard as it leaks goo with no care from its asshole. I push down on the Imps shoulders until its face is almost to the ground. I then jackhammer its ass as hard as I can while feeling its ass hug my cock for dear life.

The Imp is howling in pleasure now after I believe I thrusted against its prostate. Or the demons equal to it cause its cumming a lot. I'm constantly thinking that I'm some alpha animal fucking some lower ranking member into its place. While not caring what gender it is. The Imps ass is hugging my cock like it's going to die if I stop. With each thrust I rock its ass, which makes its cheeks ripple and clap so loud that it fills the whole room.

And when I stop to watch its ass the Imp flexes its cheeks to make them clap together. No doubt also liking that fact that its ass can make that kind of sound as it gets drilled.

My body goes stiff as I finally cum really hard. Clenching my jaw as I grunt and hiss through my teeth.

All the while plastering the inside of the Imp with a big fucking gush of cum. The Imps asshole is jerking around the base of my cock as glob after glob of seed pushed past its sealed sphincter. The Imp roars almost making me deaf in the throes of its ecstasy. As it writhed on my twitching cock like a worm on a hook. It shaking and jerking its hellish muscles to suck and hold every drop of my cum.

Its anus final gets the last of my man milk out or so I thought. Cause a few small spurts of cum get elicited as the Imp shiver and wiggle its hips a little. The Imps body goes slightly limp, as it lay still panting heavily with my cock still buried in its ass. I take the moment to enjoy this amazing afterglow. Without thinking I patted the Imp on the head softly. And it leans back and gives my neck an affectionate lick.

The Imp then shakes its ass one last time causing my cock to twitch a little. It probably wanted to make sure even the little drops didn't get wasted. With my semi limp cock sliding free the Imp turns to lick my length. Staring at me as it purrs and licks its goo and my cum from my shaft.

Once clean the Imps gives my tip a flick with its tongue. Nod doubts its equivalent of a thank you kiss. It then crawls to the ruined nest. It gives a sad like whimper at seeing its smashes eggs. Even flipping over the smashes eggs in hopes one might have survived. But soon it groans to look down at its stomach. Confused yes cause the Imp squats in the nest with its back still to me as it begins to scream and huff.

Placing its claws on its knees it howls as more goo leaves it asshole. After ten minutes an egg the size of a basketball is pushed from its ass. Causing the Imp to huff in relief that the egg finally got out of it.

Looking down it sees the egg purely shocked that it gave birth to an egg from me a human no less. The whole while I stare at both the egg and the Imps somewhat winking asshole. The Imp looks back at me and flicks its tongue in yet another sexual manner. I nod almost not sure what to do.

But I guess it was telling me the sex and egg trade was enough for me to walk away with my life. As well as thanking me for giving it a fun ride. Or maybe it's inviting me for more seeing as it's using one clawed hand to spread its still winking and dripping ass.

I sigh to shake my head and shrug. Adding to that I shake my limp cock as I signal that it was out of man goo at the moment. It looked at me sad but I got behind it to shove my fingers into its ass. Which surprises the Imp and stimulates it to shake it ass at the new sensation. Soon I add all four of my five fingers. The Imp clearly has taken a lot of cock in its life. If I push it I could probably fist the fuck spawn.

But I stick to just my fingers for now. Slapping and spreading its other cheek as it huffs and growls in pleasure. I finger it so good and fast that it cums almost as hard as when I was fucking it. Causing the demon to drop face first to the floor with its ass in the air spitting out its goo like its ejaculating from its ass.

In its sexual stupor once more bent over spreading its ass with both claws as more of its blue goo leaks from its ass onto the puddle between its legs. But I slap both its piece of rump to pat its head and turn to walk away. As I move to the stairs to leave it crawls to me with shaking legs. It even slips in its footing a little to finally get to me to sniff my crotch and purr one last time. As well as to slowly and affectionately run its tongue along my neck as it purrs. Before going back and cuddling the egg.

Looking around the science lab I find a handbook of creating small vials of blasting jelly. And some chemicals that I can use for making the jelly and more drugs. But mostly first aid drugs. But before leaving I find a few more dead bodies one is clearly an Imp the other three are women with a guy my age.

Picking their pockets I find they don't have much. Save for one girl that has roll of dollar coins in her pocket. With that I leave but I slowly walk through the basement seeing the Imp is asleep. I also look over the officers corpse for her radio scanner. Cause the last one I had go stomped on by a Pinkie beast.

Getting back to my hiding spot I turn on the radio and roam the channels while I read and cook. Sitting up front my sleep I listen to the radio static as I tune in on anyone talking. To my surprise more rumors about the Doom Slayer are going around. Those cooperate dick heads still think they can negotiate with the fuck whist of hell.

Tried failed and no one is listing to their PR hologram bullshit they keep trying to push. I soon hear talks of a smashed fort. Sure it sounds like the people got out and all but a fort has stocks of stuff. From weapon ammo to food and medical shit. Sure the last thing I want is to bite it cause I want a nice big score to relax on for a while.

But the last time I let a fort go a bunch of raids mowed through the place. And got killed cause they fucked with a group of knights and a huge fresh swarm of possessed. Stocking my bag I change out my crossbows old three-bolt clip for a five-bolt clip. As well as put on light body armor with some explosives strapped to me underneath.

Fuck getting turned I'm taking death over that shit. I even put the three explosive jelly bolts I made last night into my bag. And so my long trip to the fort began. Two days and hiding under stuff and in stuff later and I'm spying on the place. I don't see any possession mist but I do see a mini swarm of possessed.

And a few of them have explosives strapped to them. But on closer looking I see a group of patrolling armored possessed. Those fuckers will be a problem if they see me. But I'm the guy that crawls and sneaks past stuff so I watch them move around. While bumping into the normal slow possessed. I sneak past them after half and hour.

In the fort the place is pretty smashed looks like the courtyard was there way in. Looking around I find a guy with a nice knuckle guarded knife. So I take it and his bag of med aid. It's hard to find med aid hypos that aren't empty. Like my drugs hypos are fast working military grade drugs.

Stuff can fix you up even if you have internal bleeding or half your face missing. Searching more I find what remains of their armory. Place has boxes of ammo open or thrown on the floor. Just like most forts they took the heavy and rifle ammo first. Then packed any small ammo they could run off with.

But to my surprise they had a working mod-bot here. These little bots can scan any weapon and create mods that help the user in a fight. Imps take pop shots at any they see. And from how many small patches of metal are on this one it's seen a lot of Imps.

Lifting my bow it scans it to studder for a moment before showing me three upgrades. One attachment is to make the bolts I fire shock anyone they hit for a short while. Another is for a reflex scope. But the last one is for a pneumatic bowstring. Sure the rate of fire is great but it says my bolt could break due to how fast they'll be shot. And the other two also have decreases of their own.

But I still pick the pneumatic upgrade. The bot does its thing and once I take the bow back the bot sparks like crazy to drop to the ground. Guess the little thing only had one last upgrade in it.

Finding what's left of the medical area I find five possessed and take shots at all of them. Killing them all I quickly collect the bolts left and search. Finding a few things I also find a rare body mod. Body mods are super class drugs. They pretty much give you a permanent enhancement. This one is a speed and reflex mod. Nodding at my luck I move to leave until I hear a lot of explosions. Followed by shouting and a good amount of screams.

Scrambling now I hear the roars of more them one Baron. Turning I find an open catwalk to see some government dudes fighting an attacking squads of demons. And three of which have Barons with them. As I run across several demon blasts hit by me. Sure as fuck not going to fight now that they've noticed me.

But as I round a halls corner an Imp jumps me. Pinning me to the wall it growls in my face. But it stops mid bite to ease back staring at me. Instead it starts to sniff my neck. And soon its sniffing leads it to my crotch. Its looks at me to then take a deep whiff of my crotch to purr. To my surprise it even nuzzles my crotch to run its tongue across my pants crotch. It backs off to then climb the wall and give me one last look before going away. But also flashing me its ass and the puckered hole as it gives me a creepy smirk.

I say "Guess fucking that Imp makes me have a no kill musk for other Imps to notice." As I run from the fight I slip behind a smashed car to take my breath but just my luck the Linebacker rounds the fucking corner with three others. And they have a baron chasing them.

Seeing each other we both say slash ask, "You're alive?" I roll away as the baron throws its energy blast to try and run down a side street. But the Linebacker grabs me. He says, "Give me two of your pipe bombs." I try to get away from him but he grips my collar. As I crawl backwards with him still clinging to me he says "Help us and I'll get you into our base where you can leave with as many drugs as you can carry."

Fuck my weakness plus fresh drugs are always better. I say "Fine just distract it so I can throw a satchel charge at it." As they opening fire I reach into my back for the small satchel bomb.

Flipping a switch I pull a string as I get a running start. Throwing the bomb I drop as it lands at the barons feet. It a white flash my phosphorous bomb blows it to pieces. The baron howls in pain before the Linebacker and his pals kill it.

Getting up I say "Fuck that howl was for back up we need to go or the mist and Knights will find us." Sprinting the group of Gs fall me. Ducking into a small coffee shop I pull away at false wall to show a hidden basement. As they rush in I put back the wall and tell them to be quiet.

As we wait rumbling and hollow void like screams follow the rumbles. That was a pack of knights and a big fucking mist. I signal then to keep quiet for half and hour our we're all fucked. The Linebacker nods and they turn off their radios.

After over a half an hour I use my spyglass to scan the streets. Seeing just the normal possessed walking around with no direction I exhale in relief. I say ' "Fuck that was going to be bad if they found us. Ok big guy you owe me for saving your ass. And for nearly getting me killed twice."

The female of their group says, "So this is the druggie you talked about. He doesn't look strung out of his mind Wilmer." I say '"That's cause my drugs are for both relief and medication. I'm not an addict per say. So where's your fort?"

The Linebacker of Wilmer answers "East past the old Forks Bridge." I look at him to say "What your not from the city why the fuck are you scavenging here.' Another guy says "Cause the city has been abandoned for the last two months. Only the random gangs come to cities. But we need more working Mod-bots. And from that attachment on your crossbow you got one."

I then explain the bot and how it's final mod went. Wilmer asks, "Do you live here?" I nod to add '"But I didn't know I was the only one left in the whole city. Fuck I must be really good at hiding then."

Wilmer says "Control this is Lions-head we found the civilian I reported on and will use his expertise to move through the city." I say, "Like hell I will help you. I almost got killed cause of how loud you gun-toting maniacs are. Last thing I'm going to do is stick my neck out again. I want my cut and you to leave me alone."

Wilmer hands me his earpiece and I put it close to my ear. A woman says, "I heard what you said and from Second private Wilmer's report I can understand you don't trust us. But my group doesn't work for the Corp we stopping talking to them. My people need your help and I doubt you want to be the last guy in that hell pit when there's no more stuff take or find."

I say, "My medical condition requires me to take a shot twice a day." Lead woman answer "Help my people and my doctors will give you a look over and see if we can lower you condition." I groan saying "Fine but just so you know I carrying a bag full of bombs. Fuck me over and any one in a twelve yard radius of me will either be kissing the sky or blow to bits.'

Handing back the headpiece Wilmer talks some more and nods. I sigh to say "Ok this is one safe house I have if I'm leaving I won't need everything here. Take what you need Ill just add it to your bill for later."

Stocking my bag with a few more stuff I even take up the special warp bag I stole from a special ops space marine that got killed. I make sure these fools don't see it though. Pushing open the wall I walk out slowly to guide them to one of my over looking hideouts. Once there we settle for the night.

Wilmer says, "Our mission is the old asylum on the west of town." I say, "Well were fucked then." The female called Doll asks why and I answer, "Cause they were doing a bunch of weird demonic shit on those crazies there. I can't get within half a mile of that place without seeing a pack of ten Imps running around. And those weird as flesh pods can summon a fuck ton of other demons once you get close to them."

Wilmer asks 'How close can you get us?" I shake my head to say "Guy you need at least an army of tanks to make it down that road." But still he insists and we move to the asylums road an hour before morning. The other guy in the group Great yes his name is fucking Great for some reason whistles to say "He wasn't kidding you see all the barons and cacos flying around. Fuck those packs of Imps are bigger then the ones by the sea wall."

Wilmer says, "Control sending video feed your way please advice." As I sit and wait the look out guy Reggie says "Fuck boss ladies wants us to get a scan. No way we can… hey druggie I think this calls for you." I look at them to say, "Fuck no I ain't going down there. My job is to get you places not do your job."

Before I knew it guys fist was in my eye sending me on my ass. He starts yelling that I should be grateful I'm getting a deal for even helping them. Doll starts talking shit too and comes over to kick me. But I stab her leg to spring up and put my knife to her neck.

Tugging and the string for my vest I say, "Fucking assholes the lot of you. You got no moves Wilmer cause if you shoot me you all die too. This string is connected to five pipe bombs under my vest. So shoot me you all won't even reach the second landing in time."

I tell Wilmer to put all there guns in a corner as I start move my body in line with the stairs. Reggie says "Ill shoot you the next time I see you dru..' I smirk seeing Wilmer punch the dumbass cause big guy knows I'm not staying to help them now. Wilmer says, "When we get back to base and if we get back you can explain to boss how we lost a chance to shut the portal here."

I say, "Told you Wilmer some people just can't handle being crazy. See you around if you make it out before the mist patrols spots you." Pushing Doll I bolt down the stairs but not before finding a good spot to hide to avoid the daily mist sweep. As the rumbling starts I hear Wilmer's screaming there situation.

Finally getting back to my hiding hole I use Dolls headset to listen in on more secured channels. I nod hearing Wilmer report his situation as well as how only he and Doll have managed to make it to a safe spot. Turns out she's also missing her hand now.

Snickering I cook my drugs as the boss says they have a new friend that'll help them close the portal in the city. But I stop listening and head to sleep. Fuck me side ways they're bombing the fucking city! Hearing the planes fly over bombs explode one after the other. Using the warp backpack I take everything in my hide out. Even my mobile cooking set I fix inside and scramble from my hiding spot. I get to the reinforced basement in a small apartment and wait out nearly five hours.

When it finally ends I hear the roar if engines which I know is Wilmer's crew cause I've been listening. Getting out a jeep spots me and soon the boss Lady herself comes to me. Boss lady says, "Can't say I'm not surprised and Wilmer informed me of what happen. I don't tolerate fuck heads like Doll and Reggie. I still owe you for helping Wilmer at least. Captain bring me Mod-kit. I recommend you leave the city the Doom slayer is kicking ass left and right and we need to back him up. So take this mod and get back to our base.'

I attach the cylinder bolt attachment and look at the Boss lady to groan. I say, "I know the asylums layout. I might know where the Slayer will need to go to close the portal… ok a group I ran with talked about the fucked up Corps that ran the place. Fuckers are probably getting fucked sideways for helping the demons. But from what they told me it may take a lot of fire power to close whatever is keeping the portal open."

Boss lady nods and I follow her outside to a short tank. Riding right to the road I can see fighting still going on. Boss lady says "Wilmer says yours beyond good at sneaking past them. Use our fighting to get in and recon back to us so we can tell the Slayer once he gets closer." I nod to quickly vanish in the craziness of the fighting.

Crawling I stay really low as I peak up to see five Pinkies rampaging to the fighting. But I crawl still but not before telling the Boss lady about the new friends coming to their party. Finally getting to the busted walls of the asylum I crawl inside. Looking around I see the remains of old bodies keep somewhat juices with the hell energy.

Staying low I turn off the headpiece so no one can hear me. Turning a corner I see an Imp crawl in the bathroom. Stopping I hear heavy footsteps behind me. Fucking my luck I go into the bathroom and slowly push some trashcans in front of the door as well as softly lock it.

Not seeing the Imp I hear it huffing through. Noting that whatever demon is outside might be patrolling I look to see if the Imp has a way for me to leave. Peeking into a stall I see the Imp forcing a bone into its ass. And I think 'I'm so glad I turned off the headpiece now.' The Imp stops at seeing me but then I notice the chipped arm spike like the one that sniffed me yesterday.

It purrs to stick out its ass and pushes the bone out its ass with a few muscle contractions to the squat on the toilet. Swaying its ass at me it also flicks it slender tongue at me. I think 'I've got five minutes for one last fuck'. Grabbing its neck with both hands I pile drive its ass with my cock. Squeeze its throat as we fuck I have to bit my lip to stop from groaning. Felling the tightness of its ass compared to my first Imp ass is different. This one must have not been fucked to give birth yet. And it smelt me with birth goo on thinking I can give it an egg.

With this in mind I roll my hips to make the Imps ass bounce a little upward. So every time I slightly pull out it drops its ass back to take me again. The Imp shudders clamping its ass hard, which forces my cock out of its ass. My cock spanking its ass as I miss thrusting back into it and just scrap along its crack. It cums hard as it shakes in the position its in. A good gush of goo spills out from its ass into the toilet.

Giving it a moment I start fucking it again to not waste anymore time. Putting it in a chokehold I grope its ass to finally give it one hard and big slap to its rump. This makes the Imp gargle in pleasure as it and I cum together. Its squeezing so hard though that it forces my cock out before the last few shots of my cum can stay inside. Resulting in me painting its ass white with my final few globs of cum.

The Imp doesn't mind cause after it enjoys the moment of blissful orgasm. It uses its claws to collect the run away shots and lick them up. Running its tongue slowly along each claw it looks at me as it scoops up each glob of cum. Now clean I smirk to grab two handfuls of ass to fuck it again. Clinching its mouth shut I fuck it good. Thrust after thrust we keep from moaning and fuck do I want to moan. But I pop my cock free to then slap its ass hard across that same cheek as earlier. In a yelp it cums and I start to fuck it as its goo squirts from its ass. The Imp shakes its head looking at me while whimpering for me to stop. But I push its head down to the seats back and say "Just take it it'll feel good when I stop." After three more hard ass clapping thrusts I cum filling its ass with cum. Popping my cock from its ass once more due to it squeezing me out its spits both goo and cum from its ass. Shivering visibly from the hard orgasm I made it suffer through I rub my cock across its face.

The Imp rests its head on the back of the toilet seat as I dry my cock with its face. Its stomach starts to groan and knowing that its birth is loud it closes it mouth. With its head still resting on the seats back the Imp sinks its claws into the stall walls. Push after hard push you can see the egg as its ass winks and harshly drools to deliver the egg. Seeing it struggle and whimper gets to me so I spread its ass. Stroking each cheek first I pat its ass say "Deep slow breaths." It nods and while it collects itself. I use my thumbs to stretch its asshole more. Pulling its asshole wide with both cheeks spread the Imp begins to push. The Imp whimpers louder to finally push out the egg which I catch before I drops into the toilet. The following two eggs I manage to only catch one while the other splashes into the water.

Placing down the goo and cum covered eggs to one side. The Imp turns to me and takes several long licks of my cock. And purrs as it nuzzles my neck for a moment to then go to the eggs. Taking them up the Imp climbs away but not before looking at me and slapping the cheek that I slapped. The cheek still showing my hand imprint on it while the Imp looks at me with its eyes in the same almost lustful but creepy smirk. With it gone I check the hallway and move to finding the portal.

Along the way I notice several large packs of mixed demons. As well as some traps. Boss lady radios "The Slayer is in route and will push inside on his owe. Get out he can handle the rest." However as I turn to sneak out a fucking Knight slams through a wall. Cutting me off I bolt and through a bomb over my shoulder.

Jumping down I turn to see weapon carrying possessed and a fucking Pinkie heading my way. Sprinting I tell Boss lady and she says to just get them into the Slayers path and I'd have a better chance at living.

Throwing three more bombs I circle and trying to follow the various weapon fire. And fuck the rumors don't do this guy justice. He moves like he has no legs. Like he's gliding across the ground at twice a person normal running speed. As I slide past him and he kills the demons with little effort and fuck he even rips a few apart with his bare hands.

I radio "Ok I'm alive the Slayer is going deeper into the asylum." Boss lady says, "Good but I need you to meet up with the forward team behind the Asylum. They're going to transport the Slayer to the next portal when he's done."

Circling the place I stop seeing an Imp run out a window but it's carrying eggs. It sees me for a brief moment before running off the handprint on is ass clear as can be on its jiggling rump meat. Clearly the Slayer is the stuff of nightmares for the demons. Plus even if I'm the baby daddy I'm rather not know he killed my half demon kids... That would be awkward to bring up in any conversation. Finding the team or what's left of them the pilot tells me the scientist with the works for the Corp and tricked them with some odd book.

I tell Boss Lady and she tells me to kill him fast and that she'll be moving to us fast. Running into the building I find the Slayer fighting said scientist as he makes the portal wider. And summons some big ugly fucker made of body parts. I change my bolts to the explosive clip I have and take aim. Hitting the fucking three times his arm and some of his side come off. Before he starts attacking me.

But I jump front the ledge and stab the demon flunky fucker in the eye. Yanking the book from his hands I land hard tasting blood and feeling a pain in my leg. As well as seeing my broken knife welding hand.

The scientist screams as he lands hard. As he starts talking shit his monster head explodes and landed right on top of him. The Slayer walking around the two as the portal jerks and goes wild. The book vibrating in my hands. The Slayer looks at me points to the book as he reaches for it.

I stop him asking it he just needs to throw the book in or go with it. He motions he has to go with it. I say, "So you do talk with actions. Well Slayer I think the world needs you more then me. I'll die but please remind the Boss lady that she'll owe me in the afterlife for risking my neck for her like this." Before I walk past him the Slayer gives me a plasma rifle. I nod as I get closer to say "Slayer make the people like me count cause we maybe crazy but we still like to be remembered."

Jumping head first I scream as my mind is jumbled with hellish voices an images. And it feeling like someone is biting at almost every part of my body. I groan as I sit up to see the red putrid sky and blood raining down. Looking around I'm on some kind of tower but worse of all I see pillars of fire. Rivers of blood and what I can guess are bodies strung up or carved to look like shit. And huge walls as I look further away that slop downward deeper into a pit.

I gulp to say, "So I'm in hell huh... Well hopefully I don't die starving. Now how do I get down from here?"

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review please and give me honest feedback and some other fun stuff. And well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes yes you are not imagining things this is the next chapter to Hell's Manspawn. Yes I loved all of your reviews and all the people asking me over PM's if I can continue the story. And I will also yes it will be just as weird and lewd as the first chapter. Also dudes I just as I explained in my closed stories I put up a poll for you two vote on stories you want to see from me. I'm not going to give you any summaries just yet. I want you all to pick a story you feel will be wild enough for you all to enjoy and comment on as I write about it. Also dudes thanks for still being around even with me not posting as often as I did in the past. We all know for sure that 2020 has been a horrible and downright miserable year. Before we begin lets look at the comments you all have left.**

**NecrorexSparda Juudi-No-Kishin: You will honestly be surprised at how far a guy like our survivor can go. And thanks dude hope you like the chapter!**

**Kumbrakarna: Thanks for the love dude and hope you like the chapter!**

**Rotciv557: Oh you'll find that some demons aren't as wild as the ones that the Slayer has been killing dude. Hell has a lot of secrets.**

**Berserkerbadger: Thanks for the intense love dude and hope you're ready for a weird ride!**

** .505523: Thanks and well a few Pinky's won't be the only demons our friend has fun with!**

**Guest1: Yes dude finally here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Guest2: I plan to dude and I hope you like this follow up taste!**

**Isaiahcarroll968: I plan to dude just hope you like this sample first!**

**Hellfire45: Yes dude here is the long awaited update and I hope you like it!**

**Deathcornfive: So you have requested dude and I hope you like it!**

**SeriphXIII: Oh thanks dude and I hope you like the chapter.**

**JF: Oooh thanks dude!**

**Guest3: So we shall continue dude!**

**Questionable Le Marksmen: Dude I think you just gave me some random dialogue between characters. And I thank you for it!**

**Coynerjack: Thanks dude I plan to keep the wild 'not putting my neck on the line' feeling of the OC. And I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Dudes I can't say thanks enough for all the love. I don't know how long I'll keep this story going. But I hope you'll like it for as long as you can. Also dudes please help me come up with a name for the OC I'm drawing a blank. Also if you all would please drop a vote on my profile for the poll I just posted. But if you can't leave a comment in the comments of any of my open stories. Telling me which story you'd like to see get created. Also thanks to all you dudes that have followed and favor and that have PM me asking about this story. Seriously dudes your love has given me a drive and I hope to hear from you all soon!**

**Hell's just as weird as it is sexy!**

**Unknown POV**

I groan as I slosh through the soupy river of blood. So it took me way too long to get off that stupid tower I was on. And two things ended up happening first I fell and broke my legs and cut deep into my back. Passed out from blood loss only to discover a little surprise.

I can heal, and well yes hurts like fuck, but I can heal pretty well. Not comic book stupid healing but well enough that I'll still be alive. Don't know my full limit but a weird zombie thing with a blade arm cut off my hand. I killed it with my crossbow and picked up my hand.

I don't know why I thought wrapping my severed hand back onto my bleed stump would work. But I also didn't want to think a demon got a snack out of me. A day later of hiding and I was able to twitch two fingers. And a full week later I was able to get more motion before it started to work again. I sure as hell know if my head gets cut off I'm as good as dinner for the demon that does it.

Spent some time hiding and watching the only things that happened were the odd zombie goes by. Or some weird drumming would happen in the distance. I swear I hear a fucking T-Rex roar somewhere off in the distant. I told myself just stay in the hole and wait like I normally dude.

I poked out of my hole to find a scorpion the size of a fucking tiger fighting a weird blob of bones and brain mush. I then spent two hours I guess crawling away to find a new hole. I found one and spent a good time find a big enough rock to act as a door. After two days in my new hole home I poke out to find a herd of small furry gecko things running in a stampede as more of those scorpions come after them. I slowly covered back my hole and went back to counting how many times I jerked off to Imp porn in my mind.

Finally found grass or what can count as grass in hell. The shits purple and when I touched the stuff felt sticky. So instead I found a tall rock to make sure I wasn't getting fooled. Sure enough I see that deeper into the grass is some pulsing mold that is pulling the bleeding remains of scorpions and geckos to it... Yeah time to find another hole.

Yup a whole month doing that until I decided to say fuck it and walk to the edge of the place. And some how hell a place said to never allow sinners to leave. Is a floating plateau or huge continent. Floating over an endless dark abyss. Something screamed in my head, as I look down into its place pit to never go down there.

I decided to walk a little more until I found a pack of scorpions twice as big as the ones I saw the month before. I turned around and dug a shallow grave to hide in until night. You know maybe I should try to get to the wall I saw before exploring more.

Walking for three damn weeks I get to one of the walls I saw and found it's made of black glass. If I had to guess I'd say it was made with bone and something else that came from a living body. Why you ask? Oh just the few unchanged bones stuck in the wall. And the weird heat some give off before they melt.

It took me a while but I found a portion of the wall cut open by a river of pinkish gray ooze. Smelt like flash dried Zam. A fake substitute for spam after the seventh world meat shortage... Boy it was a dark time when people could not longer get beacon.

I had the pleasure of swimming through that shit until I came to a temple. The place looked like the old Mayan ones before they were destroy after the third religion war. A lot of religions got snuffed out for good reasons too. Can blame people for not having faith after all those wars.

Getting in was easy and I was able to hid in it for a few days. Inside I found a bunch of bones from humans I guess and some long neck looking things. I picked up a map from one of the long necks that had other temples on it. So now I'm sloshing my way to the third and last one.

The second one I found someone's stash of black glass made into arrows. They even left a crude diagram of how they make them. So that ooze I was swimming in became useful... Still just as nasty smelling when you cook it. And that is also when I found out that I'm no alchemist and I don't know how to use hell energy.

Hearing the rumbling from the sky me I sigh to look for a crack or small cave to crawl into. Yes it's raining blood in hell and it's drinkable shocking right? I had stopped and thought it was real rain or at least something like water.

I looked as if someone dumped a football sports drink canister on me… only again I was drenched in cold blood. With my three canteens filled I chewed on a few strips of mash jerky. Yet another eatable substitute for beef jerky. Reaching into my infinite backpack I check the few explosives and odd chemicals I have.

I rub my arm to shiver remembering that odd affect the rain has done to me. The spot where I usually shot my drug into now is covered it black veins. But they are etched with the weird demon runes I've seen on some slabs of standing stones. I don't want to inject until I'm in a mildly safer place. Or I know I won't go were-demon if I step out into whatever they call a full moon down here.

In this tomb I push a false wall of stones to crawl inside. More skeletons and a lot of fighting in here. Picking up the glass arrows I'm surprised to see that some are carry small pouches. The pouches are mostly empty but one has a couple odd marbles. For some reason my arm shivers whenever I touch them. Putting them away I continue to explore.

Kicking a section of wall I find a small room tucked away. I groan to find that the fucker that died here made a mess. Going to the corpse it has some papers made of leather. I gulp asking "Please don't make this be human skin?" Lifting the leather more runes or symbols are plastered on it. I gulp seeing these seven scary looking dudes charging the Slayer. From my guess they were big shots but the Slayer kicked their asses and they fell down into the black pit underneath this place.

I think 'Maybe these guys worshipped these fucks and the Slayer killed them for it.' Putting the leather away I look around more. Oh just my luck a floating pulsing green orb with faces carved into it. I groan to ask "Fuck I have to touch that don't I?... No I won't touch it I'll just leave and be completely fine… 'Sigh' Fine I'll touch the damn thing... Please teleport me to a place with hot girls."

Slowly reaching out I scream as the orb zaps my hand and throws me across the room. Shaking my hand in pain I flip off the stupid orb still cursing as I nurse my limp charred hand. I leave the stupid orb to find a room I could hide and sleep in. Lighting a small candle I peek out the wall that shows the landscape. I'm not that high off the ground but like the others this one has to have a tunnel leading out from under it.

Putting out the candle I wrap myself in my sleeping bag. Hearing the coming rain I wished I had some power to charge my music player. Walking so long killed all the batteries I had.

Well this is good I guess. The only living thing I've seen in weeks is zombies. Hitting another in the face with the glass arrows the zombie drops. These arrows are ok they're tough enough to handle being used at least four or five times each. And I can still use the pieces in a pipe bomb or makeshift mine.

Taking my time I get past the remaining dead heads and enter a small crypt of sorts. Walking down I see that once again I have to crawl through slime but this stuff is black as tar. Sinking into it up to my waist I exhale feeling very nervous. Walking through the muck I get even more nervous. Taking a turn I gasp seeing that I'm in a fucking clean hallway. Slowly looking behind me a wall is now there.

I gulp to keep walking but as I go my head is filled with fear. I'm scared but why? Walking more I can feel my heart thumping as if I'm panicking but there's no one here. I stop not because of the glowing black eyes at the end of the hall. No I stop cause something's got my leg.

Panicking fully the hall rumbles as the shapeless cloud gets closer. And my legs start to get swallowed by the floor. I cough spitting up the black muck and panic more. I scream, "I don't want to die here!"

I groan to gasp frantic to grab something anything, as I'm still moving. Pulling myself up I'm in some kind of large pond. Following the slime it looks like I was dropped down here by the funnel of slime pouring down from above. Good thing nothing was in the slime but why did I have that weird dream? Slowly I pull myself from the slime to take off my clothes. I have slime everywhere but at least the backpack didn't collect any slime inside of it.

With myself sorted I start to creep around each step I take is a soggy mess. Forgot to pack spare shoes. Finding a way out I start to crawl but I have to drag my pack behind me. I stop as I hear odd sounds followed by a deep set of grunting. Crawling slowly I come to a small crack to find out well demons do fuck in hell. From my floor leave peek hole I see an imp getting fucked by a long necked demon.

The fuckers neck muscles look very stretched out. Arms handing to its knees with backwards knees. And its stomach looks to have layered with thick skin or scales? But the imp well it looks mildly interested as the long neck fucks it. In a huff the long neck finished for the imp to pull away. The imp's ass releasing a small trickle compared to how the hell knight and I fucked the ones back on Earth.

I look over as two other long necks path their friends arm like they were congratulating him? I shake my head thinking 'First he finished too quick and second the imp wasn't even enjoying itself. It looked bored and barely even got any excitement out of the sex.'

Poor imp probably a lot of sad fucking happening down here. The long neck wanders off as the imp crawls off as well. I gulp hoping this tunnel is a less used one. Crawling for a while I find another peek hole only what I see is shocking. The human sized creatures, or their bones I've found before, are being tortured. While others labor away crafting stones or pots. I think 'Well even in hell I shouldn't be too surprised at seeing slaves. Guess the zombies at too dumb for even simple things.'

Crawling more I stop at another peek hole to see a pile of dead slaves. Several are drag to the pile for the long necks to quickly hack at them with long knives made from the black glass. I gulp to start thinking 'If their glass weapons can kill their slaves it can kill me too?' Digging into my pack I pull the plasma rifle I got from the Slayer. Only two clips left and one burst wave charged. No I'll save it for and if I get swarmed.

Taking up my crossbow I gulp hoping things go ok. Crawling a little more I find an opening in a room a bit away from the pile. Turning I drop down to slowly walk over to the pile. I whisper, "I wonder how deep it goes?" To my scare a hand grabs my leg making me jump back. Seeing the still alive slave weakly reach for me I decide to pull it from the pile.

The slave gargles as it tries to speak but I can't understand it. It grabs at my collar to try and make me listen. Not liking how handsy it's getting I try to push it back. But it opens up my shirt to slap its bloody hand onto my burn scar. My mind recoils feeling a flood of pain or memories?

It's about this slave's life, images or pictures in a slideshow? But somehow I understand it. The other temples weren't abandoned because of the Slayer? The slaves were poisoned and their slavers forced them here. But some slavers are confused? The glass is from the odd first wall. But each wall is made of something else. This place is all the slaves know. Their kinds have been bred to be slaves and die not doing anything else.

I pull back to shake my head seeing the slave is dead. I think 'So the walls separate each part of hell? And no doubt each walls pieces is used to make weapons. Do the slaves not know how to form the glass to make weapons? Is that why they don't fight back? Guess it's time to lead a revolt or sneak my ass out?... Never did like sappy slave stories.'

Keeping low I sniff around smelling burnt meat. Peeking into a room I see the slavers with cleavers and odd torches cutting or burning bodies they pull from carts. The bodies look wet as if…ugh sick they dip them in that pink slime before they cook them. Stopping myself from puking I really need to kill a few before I give the slaves weapons.

Getting behind one slaver I put two glass bolts through his neck. It gargles making another turn. I put one in his mouth and the other in its eye. It topples onto the table with a mild thud. As one carries a body to another table I kill it as well. Making sure no one is walking close by I check their bodies.

They're wearing some kind of shell or skin fitting cloth that supposes to look like a shell. Taking a cleaver I look over the torches. The top is like a crude stove burner. Opening the bottom the fuel is some kind of tar probably the muck I swam through. Taking the other torches fuel I step into the hall. Checking the shorter passage first I catch a lone slaver napping at his desk.

Hefting the cleaver over my head I decapitate the slaver after a few blows. These glass weapons are really light but they have weight to it like metal. Tugging as I got it stuck in the stone under him I check him. Only finding a key and papers on the table. I say, "I've got to figure out how to read their language. But for now lets find those slaves."

Getting into the hall I search but duck into a dark corner as a group of slavers come past. I gulp guessing they'll find the bodies soon. Making a turn I stop as several long necks see me as they turn down my path. They screech for me to fire several arrows at them. They return fire with fire they pull from their torches. I guess the imps taught them that trick. Heck one even throws a flaming cleaver after me.

Getting nicked in the arm I keep running to slam into a long neck. It grabs for me but I cut off its hand with my cleaver. It screams allowing me to run again. Stopping I find more prepping corpses to make a dash past them. Ducking and shooting I get across the room with them all scrambling after me.

Making several turns I jump over a flowing river of pink slime. A slaver grabs at me but I kick him in the dick. To throw him into his pales. Running again I slow to frantically try to reload. But a slaver slashes at me knocking my crossbow loss. Kicking its kneecap from the side I follow with a slash of my cleaver. It screams to try to get away and I go to grab my crossbow.

Only for a spike of glass to impale my arm. Screaming I'm flipped over for two to hold me as another bashes my face with a blunt piece of glass. Well here's hoping I don't get turned into a talking head on their wall.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes I knows it been about two months since I last uploaded and things got sad for me. After closing my Danny Phantom and Star Wars fics I kind of got depressed. I wondered if people didn't like that I was trying to add into the lore of those universes. But after talking, reading a lot of lewd comics, and reading some other fanfictions it finally hit me. I'm not a lore writer I do mostly lewd stuff. Sure yes some of my other stuff has lore and some background stuff. But that stuff was added in after I established the main guys love life and well how lewd he'll get. So I'm once more back on track and I plan to keep doing what I do best. Write stories that are very weird and lewd for those that like it. So again thanks you all for your support and lets jump into the comments.**

**Hellfire45: Oh you'll find his escape very well weird dude...**

**Exaelalan: If that an interested MMMM dude or a lewd one?**

**Coynerjack: Thanks dude hope you like how lewd and wild things get!**

**Maximess: Yeah dude some of the demons are guy will meet are very thick. Jack huh seems like a simply name for a guy like him... Oh and hope you like this chapter too dude!**

**PS thank you to everyone that has left a vote on the poll. Yes I will leave it open for another month or so. I hope you all like the pick because right now the leading three are just two or so votes apart. So please if you can drop your vote or leave in the comments what is your pick.**

**Hell's just as weird as it is sexy!**

**Survivor's POV**

I groan as I hanging from some rack thing. My stuff thrown to a corner along with most of my clothes. I really hope I don't pop a boner out of fear. The stone slab of a door rumbles to the side as two slavers enter with a third. This one is slightly taller with some fancy headpiece. His shiny head really adds to make him look like a turtle.

The fancy slaver starts talking in their gibberish language for me to groan. Man I need to get him to shut up his language is giving me a headache.

I say, "I don't have any fucking clue what you're saying."

The fancy slaver cuts himself to then cut me. Its so weird feeling him mix my blood with his. I shiver as you can see my veins glow from the Argent energy. Felt like someone walking over my grave when it finally stops.

The fancy slaver says, "Now spy tell us which warlord you serve?"

I start to laugh asking "Are you serious man this is wild? Ok I don't work for any warlord I was actually looking for stuff to use to survive. I pretty much went to two other places like this finding them abandoned and thought this temple would be the same. Look I'm sorry for killing your guys kind of. But if you let me go I won't do it again."

The fancy slaver grabs my face to force open my mouth. They look confused then shocked to step back.

The fancy slaver says "No signa in his mouth he is a fresh. Send word to warlord Kalsra he will be greatly interested by this. You watch the fresh make sure it doesn't escape."

The fancy slaver and one guard leaves. The other guard looks at me as I stare back at him. It's a pretty small round of awkward silence before I start talking.

I ask "So um you mind letting me down I got to use the bathroom?"

He answers no so I simply peeing after getting my dick loose. He raises his eyebrow line until he finally releases what I'm doing. Good thing he waited cause once he gets close to hit me I kick his face. Swinging my body and wrapped my legs around him to bite his eyebrow line. He screams and tries to struggle but I ground me heel into his back. He turns his head clearly disgusted or afraid of how close my dick is to his head.

I say, "Shut up or ill snap your back like a piece of glass. Now you're going to open this thing and I'm going to leave. You get to leave too but you'll play dumb not knowing how I got out until you called for help. Got it?"

He nods letting me go to stand outside the door once he frees me. Getting dressed I feel around finding a weak wall to kick in and crawl through. And once again I'm crawling through a tight fucking tunnel. But just my fucking luck an Imp bumps into me. It's shocked at seeing me quickly turns to wrestling as I try to get away. We both tumble down a slide until rolling to a stop.

I groan as the imp growls to leap onto me again. Holding its head I keep its fangs from making my face look like a tootsie pop. I kick it back to stay low ready for it to charge me again. It leaps at me again and we end up rolling around looking like a couple of idiots.

It pushes off but its head ends up brushing my crotch. Getting a few steps back it looks at me over while sniffing in my direction. It circles me slowly while sniffing some more to stop and release a sound I'm very familiar with.

I smirk to say, "Oh you finally know I'm friendly huh? I guess you're not satisfied with this limp fucks either huh? Don't worry that little demonic rump of yours. I got just what you want."

Fishing out my dick the imp shudders visibly as its breath becomes hot. I mean I can see its breath as it exhales lustfully. And its ass is leaking a very familiar blue goo. I walk over to stroke its face and guide it to a set of stones put together like a table. I bend it over to slap its rump and push two fingers into its ass.

The imp hisses as I lean close to its face still finger its ass. The imp's plump rear jiggles as its orgasm grows. It turns to me flicking its tongue clearly telling me to fuck it already. And fuck I need a good piece of ass right now. No better way to release the stress of being in hell then fucking right?

Taking hold of my hard cock I poke at his tight hole. I tease its donut puff of an asshole. The imp hisses to wiggle its two slabs of ass meat. The imp clenches around my tip and from how it's flexing its ass muscles this imp must really masturbate a lot.

Taking hold of its waist I pull back my tip for the imp to release a long snake like hiss. To then throw back its ass with such force that it forces half my dick into it.

I grunt at the hit but I take the next step and slam the rest of my dick into it. The imp shudders, as some goo slips but not enough to count as an orgasm. So I start to rail the imp. The imp shakes all over to throw back its ass and its head. It can hardly contain itself as I plow into its ass.

The imp whimpers when I stop to just let my cock stay still inside of it. It really shows off its ass muscles as it grinds itself hard. But I bite back my own orgasm to fuck it hard once more. Really making its ass jump off the stone we're using. Until finally it hits its wall and screams to squirt goo all over my cock.

In a deep grunt I pump the tight imp with full with a double load of cum. Fuck it feels so good to be balls deep like this after so long. I slap the imps ass making it jump in shock as I give it another doze of sex. The imp is more then happy for me to fuck it into a small stupor. And well I'm happy to put another load into it.

The imp whimpers as my cock pops free from its ass. It turns around to lick at my face before going to town at licking my dick clean. It swirls its tongue along my dick as it purrs looking up at me as I watch it clean. Once finished I get myself together to leave but the imp calls out at me.

I follow it as it pulls a sprawl of roots to the side revealing a tunnel. I smile to stroke its face to lean close letting its tongue play with mine. A bit of a weird kiss goodbye but it purrs to spill a bit of juice from its ass. It turns inviting me for a least a goodbye round of sex.

I say, "Sorry got to go but next time I pump your full until you bloat a little."

The Imp purrs as I give it a visual with my hands around its stomach. The imp licks my face to crawl down between my legs and rub its ass against my crotch. Fuck seeing it wiggle its ass away from me is a tease I will make it pay for that later. I have a tunnel to crawl through.

Crawling through the tunnel I stop as I hear some slavers talking.

Peeking out by their feet one slaver says, "The Thrice are weak. Did you hear that the fresh they caught claims the holy sites north are abandoned? Soon the worshippers of Driet will be here and how will we defeat them? We must tell the others to seek a deal with Driet."

I shake my head as I hear more political backstabbing. Defeatist talk like this often doesn't help anyone. Sure as fuck didn't help Earth.

Another slaver says, "You know Driet doesn't care for betrayers. He'll kill you and anyone who follows you."

A third slaver says "And the Thrice are giving us a slow death now. We thought that with the Slayers banishment the outer walls would combine. Yet we are back to arms against each other. How will we claim the inner walls if we can't band together?"

I think 'Hell has politics… Of course it does shit heads and dictators have to got somewhere.'

Crawling past slowly. Look around to find myself in some kind of small armory. Dropping down I stumble to curse softly hopping on one foot after stubbing my knee.

Looking around I see more glass arrows and cleavers. I try to heft a glass sword and fuck it's heavy. I take a glass shield and strap it onto my back. Now I don't have to worry about getting shoot in the ass.

Using the time I make extra clips for my crossbow and put as many extra arrows as I can in a side pouch. Craning my neck I make a rough helmet to protect me. It looks like a British WW1 helm with a flap of cloth for my neck. Looking for more pieces of glass that I can shape in here I only find one other. Using some cloth I make a codpiece cause I don't feel like getting hit in the dick.

Leaving the room slowly I see two slavers ones messing around with some box. The other is looking out a window. I take aim at the one with the box to shoot him twice. Getting close I jump on the other slaver to stab him a bunch of times with one of the push dagger I found. He gargles as he slumps forward.

Checking them over I find some odd coins. I shiver seeing the outside is some weird silver or brass with a circle insert that is red. Seeing the insert pump and beat I'm guess two things. Either they use shrunken hearts or shrunken souls as currency. Either way I do not want to die and found out.

Following a stair way down I check the doors at each open landing. Finding them empty or fashioned as some kind of watch post. Looking over the odd flesh cloths they are clearly taking note of their enemies movement. Using my book I tear out pages to make duplicates. Best to know where they are so I don't get caught again.

Finally reaching the stairs bottom I find out I'm in their locker rooms. Staying low I search the various stone boxes that they've function into seats. Finding more of the coins and that they come in five flavors I also find a funny looking arrow. Its broken but the arrowhead looks just like the coins. With my looting done I crawl into the next room.

Looking around its cold and kind of hot. Around me are slabs of body parts drying out or chilling. This must be how they process their slave jerky… bunch of jerks.

Following some voices I find a large hub area with them working with melted glass. It looks as if they are using the glass to conduct argent energy through them. Looking over the crude stone controls one slaver barks orders. While the slaves push the glass around to create more paths for the energy to travel. Staying to the far side of the room I notice that the slavers are perched up high.

With only a handful ordering them around on the main floor. Finding a dimly lit ladder I climb up to do a little sabotage. One by one I take out the slavers from the side so their bodies don't fall forward. I don't even waste an arrow cause I stab the last two sleeping. Kind of a cliché but it works fine for me. Back on the main floor I creep around to take out two slavers then the last ones by the doors.

I look at the slaves as they ask me "Please spy let us free. We will serve the Driet please."

I pull a crowbar from my pack to say, "First not a spy i'm a fresh or whatever these fuck heads call new arrivals in hell. Second I don't plan on being anyone's slave. And a piece of advice neither should any of you. Take their weapons and free your friends and family. You know riot or revolt cause well they kill you and eat you. Aren't you a little mad about that?"

Freeing the last set of chains it's like I unleashed a swarm of piranha. The slaves quickly pick up blunt objects or glass cleavers I didn't bother with. And like a swarm they begin to chant and roar as they take to the halls. Shaking off my daze and surprise I look to the cartoonish cloud that is left in their wake.

I raise my hand to say, "Good initiative… yeah this could get bad and I need to go."

Walking down a flight of stairs I come into a processing section. Seeing the ooze from before I see the various slaves and slavers fighting each other around the place. I keep my cleaver ready as I poke around for stuff.

I duck as a slave is slammed into the wall behind me. But she scrambles back to her feet screaming as she charges back into the brawl. I also notice she is missing her left foot somehow.

Poking into a small workspace I find two more of those odd arrows. These ones have ends but look less fancy then the broken on I found.

I think 'Maybe they're like the coins. Oh well lets keep looking.'

I find a nice leather trench coat. It's old an beat up and smells off. But to my surprise it has pieces of glass patches into it like a turtles shell.

A slave crashes through the door to the workshop as a slaver follows after him. I raise my crossbow to put three arrows into his neck. The slaver drops and of course the arrows break.

The slave says, "Thank you strange fresh. Come we must hurry we must free the others."

I nod to wave him off saying, "Don't worry I right behind all of you."

Rolling the slaver I pick his pockets. Finding a pouch of coins and some weird soft beans. It's the same color as the ooze so I already don't like it. Finding nothing else I leave and pull on the coat straps to fit it better. I stop as all around I see the slavers dead and the slaves ramming at a door.

I say, "That will take a minute lets keep looting."

Checking each slavers body over I find more coins and beans. Oooh one has a ring. As I take the ring the slaver groans to look at me. I shove an arrow into his eye to put him back down.

Making sure I check every dead slaver, cheers erupt behind me as the slaves break open the door. Their cheers are followed by two screams as they kill and throw the bodies of some slavers to the process floor. I look up to nod and give a clap as they continue to cheer. I look over both slavers for what they have.

Getting to the room they broke open it's another armory. They took all the weapons that weren't bolted down. But my eyes lock on what they left. In a cage a very demonic looking pistol is left all alone. It's a colt but one in the style that the hammer springs back on its own. The demonic runes along the barrel and the mother of pearl grip with gold traced into makes it look beautiful. But that red argent glow is clear to see how evil it is.

I notice the large lock and how the slaves spent some time trying to open it. Until they gave up to keep killing. I smirk to place a stick of low yield explosives and step outside. I tap my foot waiting before I finally hear the bang. Going back inside I smirk to brush aside the hanging cage door and take the gun. Opening the cylinder its empty and as I look around their aren't any bullets.

I groan to say, "Right demon gun demon energy makes it work."

I sigh to put the gun away and look around for other stuff. With the place clean I managed to use one of their bow draw strings to make mines tougher. Scratching my neck I climb a ladder to walking along a catwalk to see that the slaves have been fighting in a storage area.

Seeing all the semi processed goods and finished goods I nod at my luck. Taking a ladder down I pop the lids for the finished product to take handfuls of the low and middle quality coins. Looking the slavers over I pick only the good coins and with the pack warming me of overflow I get going.

I find the slaves as they release more from cells in a mine like area. The slaves stop at seeing me and I wave with a worried smile. They look me over looking ready to attack me as they inch closer.

One slave says "No the strange fresh is friend, kill the loyalist of the Thrice!"

The slave then passes a few weapons around before she runs off ahead. Leaving the rest to stand shocked and staring at me.

I say, "Well what are you waiting for permission? Riot already!"

The slaves roar to charge off leaving me to look into where they were mining. The raw stuff is no doubt the black tar used in their torches. This silver purple crystal is different. And unlike the tar there is only one crate and each has about an ounce worth in small jars.

Popping a jar open I feel it a spike of bad juju jumping around inside of me. I scream to put the crystal back into the jar. I shiver not wanting to do that again. Shaking it off I collect the jars maybe they'll be a good bargaining chip if I get caught again.

Getting to a large winding staircase I make my way up. Peeking outside I find the swarm and a fucking army of white painted leathery demon fighting the slavers. Oh yeah these ones are rounding up the slaves and killer their former slavers. I see they've already caught a bunch of imps and shoved them in cages.

Before I could backtrack a porky painted demon chasing a slave right into me. Scrambling I put two into his face as more of the painted demons call attention to me. I run down a new passage to come to stop. Fuck the door had to be locked!

I toss a pipe bomb back the way I came and another shoved into the door handle. Both go off and I try to make a run for it. Only to find the locked door was locked because the fucking bridge it connects to is up. I roll my eyes as a painted demon bear hugs me and two others tie some leather straps around me.

Gagged with leather that I'm pretty sure is made out of someone and shoved into my own little cage. I groan hating that I got caught again! The cart starts rolling along and the army cheers at their surprise victory. Well hopefully I can sneak away a second time.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


End file.
